Green BLushes
by sherabo
Summary: Lets see Yugi has big party plans for the gang. Yugi's a virgin,Yami wants some, pouts, its St. Pat. Day. "Can't we be alone, damn it." Fun parrings,romancing for everyone. Yami/Yugi, Katsuya/O, Malik/M, Bakura/R, Kaiba/A, Hiroto/M
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: First Happy St. Patrick's to the YUGiOH gang, and all the anime characters out there. We love you…. Oh, and I don't any of you guys, but I love to write your song. 

Hi, Happy St Patrick's Day, This is my first Yami/Yugi fan fiction but when the inspiration moves you, well yeah know. I promise it's a little dribble, for Saint Patrick's Day, so enjoy. Let's see Yugi's, a virgin and Yami wants some. . . You've have to read to see why a Saint is involved. 

Title: Green Blushes

Chapter 1: He loves me, He loves me not?

Of course it was a bright sunny day in Domino at the club house above Yuugi's Gramp's Game Shop and Yugi was preparing to go to school, just another YUGiOH day, if that is possible. Yugi was putting the final touches on the decorations for the party tonight, in honor of ST. Patrick's Day and Yami was giving him a hard time. "Yugi, it's you who are being selfish: first you go to school, I can't . . . ., then after school our club house is always filled with your friends . . . . then Gramps want us to eat, by the way I can't . . . . then it's homework, which upsets you so much . . . . . damn teachers . . . . then its evening chores . . . . Then its bath, I can't even watch you . . . and then it's bed. Yugi when is it me! "

Four months ago Yami received a present from his father, the great pharaoh of Egypt, a body. When Yami returned to his time he was so unhappy, all the priests and priestess got together and developed a spell to send him back to Yugi, his passion. But there was one big problem, the only time Yami could be human was in a special club house built above the game shop and on special days. The ancient priest were having a difficult time working on making Yami solid forever so he either had to stay in the puzzle or stay in the club house. Accepting this 'school going' was frustrating beyond endurance, simply because as a prince of the land he was always taught at home or by private tutors in his royal chambers. 

But at Yugi's school people fought, idiots' and bullies were not stoned, but given praise for their stupidity, teachers were mocked and acted like children, but most of all Yami was in the puzzle and couldn't protect his light the way he wanted. If Yami had his way half the school would be empty and sent to the shadows or worst, he'd turn them over to Malik for his personal amusement. Tonight because it was a holiday, Yami could stay in his solid state till dawn, but only in the club house. 

"Yugi, can't you stay with me today and have that stupid party tomorrow? Is it so much to ask, just to be alone with you just one day, all day?" Yami was not used to begging, he didn't know how, and he didn't like the feeling anyway, but for his cute aibou it was worth a try.

"Yami, I have a test today and you know I studied so hard, so I could pass. Plus the party will be fun and everybody is looking forward to it. Yami, its Ryou's birthday, and he has no place to have a party, you know his dad won't let Bakura in the house after he tried to seduce Ryou's mother. " 

"Well, he is a thief and she shouldn't have been taking a bath with the door open, he's always liked women." Yami crossed his chest with his hands his patience was running out.

"Yami-meowins, his pet name for the mighty pharaoh, the door was locked, and Bakura picked the lock and locked the door somehow from inside, plus he cut off all the lights. I think she jumped out the window, leaving her clothes behind and ran to the neighbor next door, screaming a young man attacked her in the bath. She said he had white hair and tried to lick her ear. Bakura still had her panties in his pocket when Ryou's father got him, the fool." Both Yugi and Yami laughed for a moment forgetting their own problems. 

"Yugi, I haven't forgotten, sometimes I wonder if it is me you love or maybe you don't." Yami turned and went into the little separate room in which Gramps had put a small bed, so Yami could rest and adjust to his body outside the puzzle. Sometimes in his excitement he would get over heated. Yami, was flushed simply because the desires in his body, hormones, sky-rocketed out of control whenever he touched little Yugi. Ya, they were similar in appearance, but not to each other. Yami drowned in love every time he looked at his aibou's amethyst eyes and bright sunflower bangs, which dropped down to the softest ear lobes on the planet. Sometimes Yugi let him nuzzle the soft tissue behind his ears or nip at the skin just below the hollow of his collar bone, but a high blush would grace Yugi's pink cheeks, fear shadowed his eyes and Yami allowed Yugi to lead, always leaving his innocence in tack. 

"Ok, Yami everybody is expecting to have a good time, and I promise it won't be all night. " Yami continued to ignore his love interest and busied his hands with a loose string on the bed spread.

"Yeah, just like last time, Valentine's Day and Malik felt like cutting his boyfriend on my bed. What a mess, Yugi." Thinking about the last party only pissed Yami off even more. At least in the puzzle he didn't physically ach so much for Yugi's embrace.

Yugi hated to leave his aibou angry so down hearted he walked down the stairs and climbed down the small tree trunk which connect the club house to the game shop. Kaiba has enlisted the aid of his architect to build the structure. It was awesome and the talk of the town, sometimes called the house in the sky. 

About a block away from home Yugi felt so miserable he ran all the way back home, up the tree and stairs and screamed out his boyfriend's name. "Yami-meowins, I won't go to school. " Tears misted his eyes and he reached out to embrace Yami's back.

Yami sighed feeling the delicate arms gently embrace his old and tired spirit and he felt selfish warmth. Affection he had manipulated out of Yugi, through guilt. "No, my love, I will be patience and wait for you. I want to see top grades for my sacrifice."

Yugi hugged Yami and in a single movement turned the startled duelist around for a juicy kiss. Yugi ears turned bright red along with his toes and his little pink nipples harden underneath his school uniform. All the way to school he hummed a song, thinking about the special celebration he had planned for his abiou. 

'Yes, this would be the best holiday ever, Yami-meowins, I promise.'

Oooooooooooooooo

Ok, I know lets party, chapter two coming right up! Reviews are most welcome, yeah! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: YUGiOH you have it all. I'm only a lowly writer, with one great imagination!

We've back for part two. Hope you are all have a wonderful green day! Read and enjoy. PS you are all invited to Ryou's St. Patrick's Day birthday party, so bring your laptops and push the review button. And party hardy.

Ooooooooo

Title: Green Blushes

Chapter 2: I Just Want to Live

"Yugi, what's up, you sure are looking happy today." Since they didn't have any morning classes together, the gang decided to meet at the old apple blossom tree, just outside the lunch room. Everyone found a seat under the ancient tree and started to eat their sandwiches. 

Yugi still had a beautiful blush on his cheeks from Yami's kiss and now Katsuya had him smiling broadly just thinking about the warm feeling Yami gave him. "Well, its Ryou's birthday, and look he's so happy." Yugi ventured a false statement to cover up his true reason for the happiness he felt.

Ryou set in Bakura's lap; he was lost in the heated look from his lover. Well, not really lover yet. Bakura had come to the conclusion either Ryou gave him what he wanted or he'd continue to get it from Malik. It really didn't matter to him, just so long as he got it. But he'd kill the person who even looked at his chocolate eyed sweetie, especially if the look was below the waist. "Ryou, you promise on your birthday we would celebrate privately and I got you such a beautiful gift, how does it fit?"

Ryou eyes widen completely embarrassed hoping no one was really paying attention to Bakura's words. "Well, it's a little tight, but it's ok. Bakura, all I wanted was just a stuffed teddy bear." He pouted, as he laid his head on the thief's chest, munching delicately on a chip.

"Honestly, Ryou, you're not a baby, you're my" . . . . . He whispered something insanely vulgar in Ryou's ear almost causing him to turn as green as his St. Patrick's Day shirt. It was difficult to see where the skin began and the shirt ended. The green faced boy whisper back, "Bakura, hush somebody might hear you."

"Yo thief, what ya get pretty boy for his birthday anyway?" Joey had sandwich coming out of the side of his mouth, but somehow it didn't stop him from talking.

Bakura, smiled glad to show off his sweetie pie's gift. "Go on give him a little peak, just a little peak." Ryou unbuckled his pants and opened the fly, just a little bit. It was obvious he had on something yellow, with flowers and very small. 

"Ohhhhh my goodness, how gross!" everyone yelled in unison. Katsuya had enough of Ryou's G-string and decided to get back to more important things. 

You got enough food for the party tonight. Yeah, what's with all that green stuff I saw Gramps making? I like food, but Yugi, green meat bunds, green cookies shaped like weird flowers, green rice cakes, green chop sticks and green tea. What's up with the green, guys?" Joey was already rubbing his stomach and wondering what green food was going to taste like.

Mokuba who was secretly visiting his boy friend at school rolled his eyes at Katsuya, and then turned to look into the eyes of his crush. "I don't believe him, is he really that clueless as to what today is, Hiroto, aside from it being Ryou's birthday?"

"Hey man, you know Katsuya; he only has food and Otogi on his mind, now days." Hiroto looked around, nervous every time Mokuba ditched classes to hang out with him. If Kaiba ever found out he would no longer exist in this universe. Bits and pieces of his body would be spread all over the world, never to be connected again. His death would be slow and last for a million years. Mokuba had a horrible crush on Hiroto and it was his mission to get the dark haired beauty to understand he wasn't a baby and knew his own feelings.

"Gee, Katsuya, we just had breakfast, and now you're eating lunch. You can't be hungry." Otogi rolled his eyes in mild disgust, yet no real harm intended at his boyfriend. Joey's stomach was a bottomless pit that was a chef's nightmare from hell. Everybody hid their lunches when they saw him, except Yugi who always brought extra for his buddy. Today was not an exception; Katsuya already ate two ham sandwiches and one bag of chips. He had not seen the poki hidden in Yugi's back pants pocket.

"Otogi, that was school slop; you can't count that as real food. Man my ass hurts." All eyes turned to the loud mouth teen. Leave it to Katsuya to talk about ass while they were eating. Bakura laughed and all eyes turned to 'mister my ass hurts for explanation.' Otogi glared because if that idiot brought up last night he would kill him. 

Katsuya stood up and rubbed his tender rear end. "All day people have been pinching my ass. I almost decked that last guy and I realized it was Anzu. She just laughed and ran away talking about somethin' green."

"Where's your green jacket anyway, Katsuya?" mumbled Yugi, between belly aching laughter. The enter gang totally forgot about food and fell into fits of laugher on the grass, all except Katsuya and Mokuba who was starting to act more like his brother than he realized. 

"Ahh . . . . It got dirty last night, so I had to wash it. It's drying right now." Katsuya stole a glance at Otogi, because they had been rolling around in the warm sand pits on the outskirts of town, after dark. Katsuya's jacket was a blanket for the most part. 

Mokuba really couldn't believe it, but Joey really was that dense. "Is somebody's going to explain why everybody is pinching your butt…? It's St. Patrick's Day. Why everyone chose your butt. . . . Maybe it's just shaped nicer than usual today."

Mokuba's comment sent the gang into another fit of laughter and this time Malik and Marik walked up and joined the gang. Marik was covered in green from head to toe, obvious if any one touched Marik, they would be stabbed with the knife Malik had hidden in his pocket.

"Sit Katsuya, while I tell you a little bed time story, gee . . . . St. Patrick is one of Christianity's famous saints of Ireland. He drove out the snakes or devils from their shores and made them Christians. This is the day he died in 1737. Man, Joey in some cities they even dye the rivers green, eat cabbage and corn beef, and drink ale, by the gallon." 

"Ya Yugi, you goin have beer at the party tonight, and is it green too?" Katsuya smirked.

"Shut up, I'm not finished. Today we wear green have parties, parades; tell folk lore about shamrocks and leprechauns and stuff. And please Otogi, you can tell Katsuya all about the tooth fairy and leprechauns latter."

"Well, it ain't like I'm Iris or something." Katsuya continued to rub his ass and pout at the same time. Otogi stood up and gave his boyfriend a big hug and a little kiss on his cheek. "It's ok; Otogi will make it all better tonight. I got this new stuff."

"Hell, it's your fault I ain't got my jacket anyway." The blonde smiled up at his lover anyway and leaned into his comforting embrace. 

"Ok, love birds, this is public property, break it up," boomed a voice which spelled trouble for a raven-haired beauty if he got caught, and a slow dead to all his friends.

"Shit its Kaiba, Hiroto was frozen on the spot. Katsuya boldly ran head long into Kaiba, without even thinking, hoping the others would get Mokuba the hell away, but instead he collided with Amelda which send Kaiba into a state of pure rage.

"Why you mutt, how dare you touch my Amelda, with those flea bitten paws. Damn, I'll have to wash him from head to toe." Kaiba had steam coming out of his nose. Amelda though about the bath and smiled.

Amelda, always on alert saw the paralyzed Mokuba and realized the situation, so he grabbed his lover, oh yes; his lover of two months and locked lips just the way Kaiba liked it. Fierily, hard, and demanding. His tongue intrigued the CEO constantly. Only Amelda knew the magic in controlling Seto Kaiba, 'tongue lock'.

Once Amelda succeeded in completely confusing the CEO, he forgot his anger and smiled at his sneaky lover and caught his breath. "Ump . . . Yugi, I just came by to make sure you got the flowers and the hall is all prepared. Don't think I'm doing this for fun. It's only because Amelda likes Yami, so don't think this will make me friends with anybody here. You guys are still all shit heads and especially you! 

Hiroto. Dumb ass! I thought Katsuya had the lowest of IQ, but yours isn't even on the chart. Why, my brother spends time with you guys, it must be for a science experiment in his class."

"Seto, come on baby. We have to stop at the store and pick out some bath oils, for my skin." Amelda ran his luscious tongue along the bottom of his lips and blushed at Seto. Seto with his brief case in one hand and Amelda on his arm walked away to the brand new sports car Amelda had picked out just yesterday.

Everyone was frozen on the spot, Kaiba had that effect on people and Katsuya was attempting to revive Hiroto who had passed out cold. "Wake up man! It's me Katsuya. Come on man." For just a moment everyone though the party was off and there would be a funeral instead . . . 

"Is he going to be alright," Yugi spoke always concerned for others. He linked the events to Yami and Yami only laughed. It was refreshing to think about something other than Yugi's sexy little body.

Mokuba ran from behind his hiding place and Hiroto opened his eyes. All was right again under the little apple blossom tree.

"Ok, guys, I'll see you all tonight and please be on time. I have very special plans for Yami so don't be late. Oh, don't forget to wear green, unless you want hot buns, like Katsuya . . . . 

Oooooooo

Hey, how are we doing, I know fluff, but it's so much fun. Thanks reviews accepted. . . . 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to these characters, but I love using them. Thanks

Boy we got reviewed and the hits are rolling around, so life is good. Well, time to get to the good stuff.

Title: Green Blushes

Chapter Three: I Know He Loves Me!

Yugi finally made it home much to Yami's delight and he greeted him with the biggest of smiles. "So did you do well on your test abiou?" 

"Well, I had a lot on my mind but it was really easy. I missed you Yami-meowins." Yugi threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and he felt him stiffen instead of accepting his embrace.

"Are you still mad about this morning? I would have stayed with you in our club house." Yugi's eyes grew wide with concern. "The decorations look wonderful thank for finishing them for me," he added. The silence between the two young men tore at Yugi's heart. 

"No, it's not that abiou. It's my problem and I don't want you upset, I'll work it out on my own." Yami walked away and returned to his seat on the bed. 'I have got to get past these feelings, it's not right to make him suffer just because my sex needs are . . . . out of control.' Yet deep in Yami's heart he felt that it wasn't only sex, it was all the time Yugi spent away from him. Did he miss him the way Yami did. Did he even care, that he wasn't by his side in the puzzle anymore. This was Yami's real pain. 'How do I find out if he even loves me, as I love him?'

"Ok, don't talk to me. I don't care it's . . . ." Tears misted his eyes, but he held them back. "I'm going to go and get ready for the party. Wear green and I want you to be nice to my friends. It's not their fault you don't want me anymore." Yugi rarely raised his voice, but now he was in pain and he wanted Yami to understand his feelings. 

'Yugi . . .,' thought Yami, 'you have no idea how wrong you are, my love. ' 

"I don't understand, why when I touch you, now you pull away, and you've closed our link, for two days. It's just a party! Why have you closed me out of your life?" Yugi, still talking to Yami's back, just turned and continued to walk away ignored and rejected. He decided he wouldn't runback this time. 'I just have to get through the next few hours and everything will be just fine,' he though. 'It's so lonely without you in my thoughts; I hope you come home to me soon, Yami.' The young boy sniffed but kept to his word and continued on his solitary journey. 

You see, Yugi planned Ryou's birthday party to be held at Kaiba's dance hall and well the real party for his Yami was a private celebration at the club house. However, like most surprise parties this one had a rocky start, and was doomed to problems.

The gang knew the party was going to be at Seto, but they all let Yami believe it would be an all nighters at the club house. Katsuya, Otogi, and the others also knew about Yami's problem, limited time as a solid body and only in the club house. So they wanted to help by giving them some special time together. Yugi wanted to surprise Yami on St. Patrick's Day with a little luck of the Irish and all the love from his heart. Whatever time they had together would be spent alone, while his friends celebrated together on the other side of town.

Quietly, Yugi pulled out a fine suit of clothes Malik suggested he buy for this special occasion with Yami. Seto and Amelda picked him up at dusk and drove Yugi to the dance hall. 'Maybe he took the joke too far. I hope we can still have a nice night together,' thought Yugi.

Yugi greeted the guest and gave Ryou a wonderful sketchpad, because he loved to draw. The gang together pitched in and bought Ryou the biggest stuffed teddy bear in the city. Ryou cried for an hour. "Ryou, Bakura I really got to go and see my aibou." Yugi looked so hot in his new suit, but his heart was heavy.

"It's fine Yugi, thanks for my party and give Yami a kiss for me. I know you just came by to see me." Yugi gave the couple a group hug and turned to say goodbye to his best friend.

Katsuya, now wearing lots of green give Yugi a thumbs up for looking so hot and told him everything would be just right. He reached up and opens the top two buttons on Yugi's shirt and smirked. "Yeah, got to show a little skin Yugi, you can't keep it all locked up. Just remember to leave a little for his imagination."

Otogi laughed as his eyes ran up and down Katsuya's body, he had on a small muscle shirt with rhinestones across the nipples. Hipsters which started well below his hip bone and the pants had long silts which ran up the back of each pants leg. The boy was practically nude. Just the way Otogi liked his boy.

"Go get him Yugi," everyone cheered the little duelist as he left the building and a few whistled. Yugi really had a nice shapely ass and the pants he eased into tonight showed off each bun beautifully. Yugi feeling a little better jumped in the cab, Kaiba ordered to take him home, and smiled. 

"Ok," taking a deep breath, with flowers in his hand and Yami's favorite dark chocolate ginger covered candy under the other arm Yugi open the door to the club house. 

Yami missed his aibou and felt the tension in his heart before he opened the door. He had made up his mind to be the best partner tonight and make Yugi proud. 'I know I acted like a spoiled brat and let him suffer, so it's makeup time. Yami's eyes on the door waited for it to open. But seeing his abiou standing in the door way all thoughts of being good flew out of the window. 

Yugi worn the tightest green leather pants Yami could image. They were break-a-way pants and had zippers going up the sides and he was quite sure up the back around his butt. In front near his crotch the pants were held together with lace and soft green ties. All he had to do was to pull the string, and 

desert 'al la Yugi'. 'Oh my goodness' his hormones were in overdrive. 'What in the hell was Yugi thinking,' because Yugi just tipped the scales.

Slowly his eyes traveled up to Yugi's top or lack of top. It appeared to be a halter of sorts but the top was unbuttoned and the shirt stopped just below his chest exposing a small diamond which was nestled in the hollow of his belly button. Yugi had sprinkle body paint all over his body and he smelled like dark chocolate and strawberries. 

"Yugi . . . you're beautiful." Yami started to shake as his eyes locked with Yugi's and the link started to pulse with emotions. Yami hit Yugi so hard it almost knocked him off his feet. Yami blushed so hard at the reaction he turned green, yes green blushes. The puzzle glowed with such intensity and Yugi started to shake all over as his lip began to quiver. He could see the sweat drops on Yami's head.

Unable to move, Yugi leaned back against the door and spoke softly. "Yami, I wanted to surprise you with a private party alone with me tonight. Ryou's party is at Seto's dance hall . . . but I made you so mad. . . I know what you been feeling and I feel the same way too. . . . Now Yugi turned green with blushes.

Yami walked the short distance to his boyfriend and wiped the little tear off his cheek. He kissed a gentle kiss down the side of his cheek and held his gentle face in the palms of his hands. The box of candy and flowers landed on the wooden floor at Yami's feet. He still had not spoken more than three words, "Yugi. . . you're beautiful." Amethyst eyes glowed in love back and forth at each other and the puzzle for the first time dropped to the ground between the two souls. They kissed and Yugi's legs began to shake, so Yami lifted his abiou up in his arms and carried him away. 

"Yami, I . . . .I've never done. . . . I'm afraid, . . . will it hurt. . . Yami!" Yugi voice faded to a whisper, as Yami kissed him again, with deep passion and comfort to calm his fears. 

"Look at me Yugi, and know how much I love you," Yami nipped at his ear and spoken firmly, but gently to his aibou.

Their eyes never left each other as the lights faded to dark and all thoughts of misunderstandings faded in the wind. 

Oooooooo

Meanwhile on the other side of town . . . . 

It was a good thing Seto owned the building because the noise could easily wake up the dead. Ryou's party had turned into a freak out with all the freaks freaking. To start, Joey and Otogi were doing a slow grind on the dance floor, but the music was fast rock. Otogi hands were rocking Joey's hips side to side, up and down and around and around. Oh, and some time during the night Joey decided to wear Dice Boy's ear ring, complete with head band. Otogi had Joey's green jacket on and his hands rested on Otogi shoulders. 

Ryou was sitting on top of the table next to the cake and Bakura was licking cream off his nipples. Oh, the only clothing Ryou had on his body was the birthday present from Bakura, a G-string and bells on his nipples. 

"Welcome to my world, won't you come right in," sang a voice off key. Malik had the micro phone and decided the party needed a little karaoke. The problem with Malik and singing was the fact he changed the words to fit his own sinister ideas. 

Mokuba told Seto he was going to spend the night at a friends, so he had to go in drag, didn't want to be notice. But Hiroto didn't mind a french maid with long black hair, and a little cute figure to match. Moki, affection ally called by Hiroto would have to explain why his neck was bruised. Damn he'd let Hiroto have his way tonight.

Seto received a call concerning the loud activity at his building and he was pissed. Amelda was just settling into a bath tub filled with bubbles and Seto had the sponge.  
'I've died and gone to heaven,' though Seto. Amelda had the most alluring eyes and they captivated Seto at every turn. 

Ringggggg. . . . . 

"Seto Kaiba, we are having a problem at your dance hall. There is a half naked man, with long blonde hair pinning notes on the outside of your building. The people are calling them 'death notes.' Ah, the music is . . ."

"Don't bother me, just block of the entire block and don't let them out of the area. I'm busy. Good night." His eyes never left the red-haired man, who had a sucker in his month. Slowly he pulled it out and quickly sucked it back in. Then he swirled his talented tongue around the bright red candy and it disappeared . . . . Pop. Seto almost passed out! 

Amelda pouted at the disturbance, but Seto soon corrected the problem. He took the cell phone off the sink and through it out the door. 'Shit' His silver brief case followed the phone at top speed. 

At the stroke of midnight when all wishes came true, and St. Patrick Day was coming to a close. The door to the dance hall opened, standing in the door way hand in hand stood Yugi and Yami. The music stopped, the licking, the grinding, all stopped and time stood still. Yami had a body, a body outside of the club house. Bakura was the first to boldly touch the ex pharaoh and pinch him. After all it was St. Patrick's Day and who cared if he did have on a hot green suit. Soon coming out of trances everybody pinched and poke at Yami till he hollered, "Stop," deep and sexy was his laughter.

"What happen, Yami? Man I'm happy but what did you guys do?" Katsuya received a smack from Otogi.

Yugi's face turned green and red at the same time. "Wow, you mean . . . And when you did that. . . And"

Yami pulled Yugi a little closer to his side, he didn't like the look on Bakura's face, besides everybody knew Bakura was a little whore and he liked sleeping around. It seemed Ryou was the only one in the dark.

Yugi was exhausted but so happy that he pulled Yami to the middle of the dance floor and for the very first time they dance together in public. Yami wrapped his arm around the heated flesh of his lover and a couple never looked so well satisfied. Yugi floated on a cloud and once again Yami carried him away, their souls connected in love, fire, and ice. So on this blessed holiday two young men found happiness beyond believe, just because they did believe in miracles, and a little luck of the Irish. Well as for the others they found . . . . . . green blushes too.

Ooooooooooo

I know, but I couldn't help the fluff. I hope you enjoyed Thanks for reviewing and mostly for the time taken to read this. I know it's a one shot with 3 chapters. But now I want to do the day after. So tell me what you think. Continue or just do a sequel. Mmmmm . . . night and review.


End file.
